fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Necronomicon
Necronomicon (ネクロノミコン Nekuronomikon) was a book written by the ancient mage Abdul Alhazred whose existence is discussed as fictional in the magical world. The book is put on the same level as other magic books such as, for example, the ones created by Zeref; due to the type of knowledge that contains within its pages. It is unknown who owns the book. Appearance It is described as a book of great proportions, composed of papyrus sheets with an almost incomprehensible writing and an exterior cover that looks like human skin (which would have been removed from the body of the writer of the book), with the outline of an abnormal face in front. The writing is done with red paint of a tone very similar to blood. Content The book has knowledge of the invocation of demonic beings described as that at some point in history would have inhabited the Earth Land. The "Old Ones" as they are called, would have lived in a prosperous era and would have been responsible for the creation of everything what is known today, even The One Magic. Their attempt to interact with humans proved a poor choice when these tried every possible way to overcome the creation of their "gods". The result was the enslavement of the race by the fearsome and now mad mage named Abdul Alhazred. The Necronomicon was written to pass his teachings and discoveries about the Old Ones and prevent that one day they could rule the world again, keeping them as slaves of humanity. The veracity of what is related is discussed, but the book allows to those who read and understand it to manifest a single entity with individual powers who acts as a guardian. They have their own personality and their shape can vary dramatically, from being completely out of logic to unbounded bodies covered in flames. As mentioned before, its main function is to protect the mage which manifested it, either directly or indirectly; manifesting in their natural body and using it as a shield, or through abilities like regeneration. The fact is that any damage it receives is transferred to the mage: if it loses its arm, the mage will lose his/her arm as well; if it feels pain, the mage will feel pain as well. However, intangible guardians are generally immune to this type of damage. Each guardian, or Old One, has a specialty in their abilities or in how it is manifested. Some manifest themselves as physical entities that follows the will of the mage, others seek to manifest themselves through an intermediary (such as an element of nature, for example) that can be used as a weapon by the mage; others are manifested within the body of the mage, giving him or her superhuman abilities. The major disadvantage of having a relationship with an Old One is the fact that some people do not have enough determination to maintain stability between both of them, and may suffering harmful effects on his/her own body or even lead to death, and in the worst cases, the insanity. The Great Old Ones Trivia * This magic uses a lot of references, such as Cthulhu Mythos, Goetia and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Category:Magic Items Category:Black Arts